The present invention relates to voltage supply circuits and, more particularly, to a circuit for providing a regulated output voltage at an output that is suited to drive a load coupled in shunt thereto.
Regulated voltage supplies are well known in the art. One prior art regulator uses a pair of transistors operated at different current densities to provide a positive temperature coefficient (TC) voltage. This voltage is combined with a second voltage having a negative TC in a complementary sense to produce an essentially zero TC voltage. Regulation is provided using feedback to the bases of the two transistors. Although this prior art regulated voltage supply works quite well, there is no provision for providing a wide range of TC adjustment independent of the output voltage.
Hence, a need exists for an improved regulator circuit which requires a minimum of components and in which the regulated output voltage can be adjusted independent of the TC of the regulator using resistor ratios.